Swirling Chaos
by DrakefireAtomic
Summary: During the second part of the exam, Naruto was about to be eaten. Who is the man that claims to be his other half? What happened to his Mindscape? What will happen to him and what will he gain and lose?
1. The Return of Shadow and his new life

**Hello every body. This is you pal DrakefireAtomic here with a new (hopefully) kickass story. You have to read to understand the title.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_thought_'

**"Demon"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

Jutsu/ Chaos abilities

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Return of Shadow and his new life<p>

Naruto was scared. He was just blown away from his teammates by a gust of wind. Now he was about to be eaten by a giant snake. He closed his eyes to brace for the pain. As he did that he felt a tug at his being. One that seemed to be demanding of him, but didn't have the power of the fox he had in him. This one felt more… dark but benevolent as well. He them blacked out.

*Mind Scape*

Naruto looked around. The area he was in was new and totally strange to him. He met with the Kyuubi before and it was in a sewer like place. This one was styled as a metal corridor.

He walked ahead and found himself staring out into space…literally. He looked out and saw the earth down below. Looking at it only one word came to his mind.

"Wow."

"Amazing isn't it?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw the new comer. He was taller than him at 5'9" with slightly tanned skin. He had jet black hair that was spiked up in the back and had six red streaks in his air. He had on black pants with a red streak on both legs. He had red and white futuristic shoes. He had on a black jacket that also had red streaks down both arms with a white fur collar. The jacket was open to show a black shirt with a red symbol of a swirl that was spiked and not closed. (**AN: The symbol that Shadow uses in his game. Want a pic use google.**) He had on fingerless gloves that had gold rings on the bands and were black with patches of red. He had red eyes that were lidded with uncaring emotions, and what appeared to be understanding and loss. He looked about seventeen to nineteen. (**AN: I made Shadow human because it would be easier to go with my plan with the story**.)

All in all, he looked cool, and deadly. Naruto then felt the aura the man was giving off. He showed he had strong and dangerous power that was on par with the Kyuubi. But it also felt familiar to him. Like it was his but more powerful and slightly darker.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto asked trying to stay calm.

"In reverse, we are on the space colony Ark. My home. But it is your mind. I made this place as it was my first and most loving place before it was attacked. As for whom I am, I'm Shadow. Shadow Robotnik." (**AN: I gave him the last name as he did it to pay tribute to both Gerald and Maria**)

"Why am I here? How am I here?" Naruto asked wondering about the strange man.

"You are here so you can be whole… or should I say we become whole. As for how, it's your mind."

"What do you mean we?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice.

"Naruto, I am a being of enormous power. I live thousands of years ago but died in battle along with some of my friends. For some reason the gods decided to give me another chance. You are my other chance. You are the other half of my soul and I'm the other half of you." Shadow said with as much kindness as he could. Naruto didn't look convinced. Shadow decided to tell him his story.

After an hour Naruto could connect with the dark anti-hero. But a few things still bugged him and he wanted answers.

"IF we do merge, fuse, combine or whatever what happens?"

"Simple you will get my memories, my powers, some of my personality, and many of my mannerisms. Our personalities will merge but some would cancel out and others would strengthen. You would probably act more calm and collective and there is a high possibility of physical changes. But you will still be you and be able to retain you own abilities and skills. You will just be more mature and not loud." Shadow explained.

Naruto thought about it for a while. "Fine. I'll do it. I will accept your power and change myself if I could protect those that I care for."

Shadow looked at Naruto and gave a small smile. "That… is the exact response I expected from myself." Shadow walked up and placed a hand on Naruto. "We are going to do great things in this world. We will show them the true power of chaos and show that we are the Ultimate Life-form." As he said that his smile turned into a smirk of power.

Then a flash of light appeared and then the world vanished with Naruto.

*Real World*

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the snake. Then green energy swirled around him and he snapped his fingers. While he did this he had a smirk on his face.

A ball of white and purple light appeared and sped to the snake while it was in mid lung. The ball of light hit the snake and exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

"Pitiful. Eggman had better minions than this thing. Now there is only one loyal snake summoner left in Konoha. She wouldn't use it to intentionally kill anyone and hers are nicer than this one. So that means the pedo is her in the village." Naruto's smirk came back in full force. "This will be interesting. Now little snake-man let the game begain."

*With the rest of team seven*

Sasuke was battered and beaten and scared out of his mind. The Kusa-nin was powerful. She could easily fight and win against Kakashi. Sakura wasn't doing much better as she was close to being knocked out.

"Okay here you can have our scroll. Just leave us alone." He said as he prepared to throw it.

The woman laughed and spoke. "Very good. Show your hunter better prey and he will leave you alone."

Sasuke threw it but then another person jumped and caught it half way. Sasuke saw the figure and grew scared thinking it was another enemy.

The figure was a few inches taller and dressed in all black with red streaks on both the arms and legs. He had weird shoes that weren't ninja sandals. He had spiky black hair with yellow high-lights. On the back of the jacket were two swirls. One was the white version of the one that's on every piece Konoha clothing. The next was s spiky swirl that won't close(**AN:** **Shadow's symbol**). He had the standard shinobi gear. He had a pair of red and black fingerless gloves with gold bands and the metal part of a leaf head band attached to his jacket. He had red eyes that showed annoyance at something.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke yelled at the new comer.

The boy looked at Sasuke with a deadpan look. "I'm the guy saving you sorry ass teme. Now shut up and let me beat up this stupid gay snake." He said shocking the two.

"Interesting. Who are you boy?" the Kusa-nin asked with interest that the boy knew things he shouldn't.

"I'm Shadow. But if you want to truly know me call me Naruto Uzumaki. What is your real name snake?"(** AN:** **I'm going to call Naruto Shadow from now on seeing that he is essentially Shadow, just with newer memories, personality traits and chakra**)

"I'm Orochimaru. One of the Sannin… And your killer boy!" He said as he launched snakes out of his sleeve to attack.

Shadow calmly pulled out a kunai and held it in reverse grip. He rushed forward but ducked under the snakes and cut of their heads with one slice. He kept running forward but as Orochimaru tried to punch him, he only hit a log then barely dodged a vertical slice that cut some of his hair. As Orochimaru tried to back hand Shadow substituted with a log again but he didn't go for an attack. Orochimaru saw him on a tree branch with a calculating look.

Shadow then made one hand sign and two clones came into existence. They sped forward while the real one disappeared in an instant. The two clones were working well together against the snake sannin and even Orochimaru would say it was hard fighting the black clad boy.

Orochimaru was able to dispel the two clones with a fire jutsu. But as soon as they dispelled two swirling balls of yellow energy appeared. He then heard the yellow hair streaked boy speak in a calm manner.

"Chaos Spear." As soon as the words were spoken they formed two arrows and moved towards the snake user. He managed to dodge the shots but one grazed his arm and the sheer force and power of the yellow energy arrow caused a deep cauterized wound.

"Interesting. You managed to wound me boy. What was that attack you used?" Orochimaru asked.

"That's none of your business snake. Now leave. I've sent a clone to alert ANBU forces. I also have a tape of your voice to prove my point. Now leave or I'll use more of my personal attacks. All of them would just cause ANBU to get here faster." Shadow's voice rang out from behind him.

"Fine but let me leave a parting gift." Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke and bit down on his neck causing him to scream out in pain.

"Fucking hell!" Shadow shouted as he rushed to help his teammate but Orochimaru vanished but not before knocking out Shadow in a move he could not prevent.

"Soon Sasuke will come to me for power. Maybe if you peak more of my interest I'll give you my mark too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is my new Story. I had to do this. It just seemed so interesting after I've seen were Naruto was a reincarnation of Some one. I had to do Shadow. I mean just image Him with the abilities of Shadow. That is a fucking over kill.<strong>

**Anyway This is the start off my new story and I hope it gets as popular as I image it will be.**

**Well Je Na.**


	2. Meeting the Fox and Exam part two ends

**I will say this now, this will be a harem fic. Naruto/Shadow will get it on with a few girls. I wont tell you who will be in it right now. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

Jutsu/Chaos ability

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting the Fox &amp; The end of the second exam<p>

Shadow woke up in his mindscape confused. He was wondering what happened then he remembered the fight with the snake and who he got the jump on him.

"I may be the ultimate life-form but even I can't see sneak attacks that well."

Shadow looked around and saw there were some changes to his mind. For one there were more pipes in the hallway and they glowed red. It also seemed to be slightly dimmer but with the memories of his reincarnation he figured it was due to some compensation of bad times.

He walked to his favorite spot of the Ark, the observation deck.

When he arrived he noticed another being. It was female around eighteen with long crimson hair flowing past her waist. She had a white kimono that had red, blue and green flames. She had the kanji for fox on her side and the kanji for nine on the other. She was tan but had not scars, blemishes or anything unsightly.

"**Nice place you have here kit. Much better than that sewer that was this place. How could you come up with it?**" She asked without looking from the window.

"I didn't. This is a real place from my other's past. This is Space colony Ark. My first birthplace and place of comfort. How did you get out Kyuubi?"

The girl, now identified as the Kyuubi gave a slight chuckle then turned to the chaos user. He saw she had red eyes that didn't have the animal slit. He also noticed she had a chocker on her neck

"**Don't worry Naruto, or do you prefer Shadow? I'm still bound by the seal. The chocker is the seal but when your mindscape changed it got rid of the cage, but turned it into the chocker so I can explore."** She explained.

Shadow than went to stand by the window. "Why aren't you threatening me and trying to escape?"

"**Simple, I can't get out of you don't release me. I'm not bloodthirsty normally, but the night I attacked your village I was being controlled by a person I long thought dead. Uchiha Madara. I also am the one who healed you when you got hurt. As soon as I was sealed the genjutsu on me broke. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I caused your life hell.**" She said.

Shadow looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I know what it's like to be forced to do things without your permission."

Kyuubi gave him a small smile. "**Thank you Shadow. But I have a question for you. Why didn't you bug out when you saw me in or even in this form?**"

"Easy I know you were in me. Granted I wasn't expecting you as a female but I am not one for thinking that females are weaker than males. I've had many experiences that show girls are probably better than guys in strength, control, and power, especially when mad. I used to know a girl called Amy that would get mad to the point where a hammer would appear and could break down a three story building with one swing on the ground floor."

Kyuubi laughed at that. Then she calmed down and looked out to the image of the earth. "**Shadow I want to thank you for not hating me and understanding me. While I may be a kitsune, my kind are not over liars. Tricksters yes but it is mostly physical things. Also I want you to call me Rena. It's my real name.**"

Shadow gave her a kind smile. And looked down and noticed he started to fade. "Well Rena I guess my time here is done for now. I will come back to talk about any future plans we can do."

*Real world*

Shadow woke up and saw he was in the same place he fell down. "Goddamn it Sakura!" he shouted as he got up and rushed to where he felt her chakra signature.

When he arrived he saw Sakura bleeding, Lee unconscious, and team ten on the ropes. One of the sound-nins was about to attack Shikamaru and Choji but Shadow teleported in-between them and sent a kunai at the spiky-haired male.

"Great another Konoha bug." The mummy said. The others were unnerved at his arrival. Shadow turned to Sakura and gave her a glare.

"Sakura, what the hell? You were conscious when I told the teme who I was. Why the hell did you leave me there?"

Shikamaru and Ino looked at Shadow. "Who are you and how do you know Sakura?" Shika asked.

"Simple She my teammate. If you're wondering yes I'm Naruto. I did change due to finding myself and letting my mask drop. The physical changes are due to a bloodline."

"Prove it with only something Naruto will know." Ino said.

"Okay. Shikamaru, when we were eight, I got your help to prank Iruka. I got you to paralyze him with your shadows while I launched a couple dozen paint balls but I took sole responsibility claiming I timed it perfectly. I repaid you by doing your chores you mom gave you."

They looked at Shikamaru who had wide eyes, then grins. "Well I guess you are Naruto. Troublesome fool. So you're going to help us?"

"Of course you lazy bum. How could I not help my friends." Shadow said with a confident smile. Then he turned to the sound ninja. "Now you have two options. One, you give us your scroll and leave all fine and dandy, or two; I kill you and take your scroll anyway. Either way I win."

The spiky haired boy then laughed. "Like you can kill us you loser. ZANKUUHA!"

"Chaos Shield." Shadow countered and a green barrier appeared and stopped the sound attack, surprising everyone that saw it.

Shadow than disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku, with a kunai in his hands. Shadow brought the weapon down on the boy's shoulder, than with a sickening snap broke one of his legs. Shadow pulled the knife out of the boy's shoulder then backhanded him away into a tree.

Shadow then looked at Dosu with a blank face that showed he could easily do it again and wouldn't even feel a speck of remorse for killing his enemies. Shadow than vanished from sight and blurred into existence with the same kunai held at Kin's throat.

"Promise you'll leave and I won't kill your partner here. I hate killing women, but I will do it to get my point across. After all it wouldn't be the first time I've had to do something that I hate." Shadow stated getting Kin scared and fearing for her life, and shocking the leaf ninja. They heard the way their friend talked and he made it seem like he killed before, and was able to prevent his emotions from getting in the way. It honestly scared them that he had this much experience in the art of killing.

Dosu was wondering what he was saying. "So?" he asked "She's weak. She was only on our team due to her being the only one available."

After that sentence there were varied reactions. Kin's eyes widen and then she dropped her head in despair. Shadow's eyes widen before hardening into a dangerous glare at the mummy look-alike. Team Ten just looked surprised that one would willingly give up a comrade.

Shadow growled at the boy. Then he vanished and reappeared behind Dosu with the knife in his stomach and a sneer on his face. "Hmph. I hope this teaches you a lesson you sonnva bitch. You could be dead because you didn't respect your teammates." Then Shadow picks up Dosu and throws him over to where Zaku was.

He turned to Kin and looked her over. We walked over to her and walked past her but stopped when he was fully past her. "If this happens to you constantly than I would recommend defecting to the Leaf. Don't worry those two will live. Get them and heal their injuries. If you do want to defect, look for me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I prefer Shadow. I took your teams scroll. Now leave."

After Kin left with her team Shadow turned to team Ten. "Hey Shika what scroll do you have. They had a heaven but we need an earth."

"We have two earth. Trade?"

Shadow responded by tossing the extra heaven scroll. Shika responded by doing the same. Shadow moved to his teammates and Lee. He kneeled before Lee and whispered. "Chaos Heal." A ring of energy surrounded him and the wounds started to heal.

Lee woke up and looked around and saw Shadow. "Who are you?"

"It's me Naruto. Man Lee you got messed up. Didn't think sound could cause you such trouble. Don't worry though I healed but many of the major things but you will still have some stiffness and bruises."

Lee looked at Shadow with a critical eye. Then he gave a toothy grin. "Thank you Naruto-kun. That was most helpful."

"No problem Bushy-brows. Anything for a friend." Shadow said with a small smile. He went to his teammates and picked them up. He then vanished from the other's view with a flash of green.

They looked surprised. After all, the move he used was eerily familiar to the move that made the Fourth famous. Ino was the first to speak. "You guys don't think…"

"No it has to be something else he couldn't know that move… Only the Fourth knows and no notes can be found." Lee said.

Shikamaru looked like he was in a trance. Then he had a sharp gasp then muttered. "No way… He can't be… But he looked just like him when he was blond… now… he just had different colored hair." The others looked at him then they heard the normal "Troublesome… no this is more than troublesome. This is downright fucked up."

The others were surprised that he cursed like that especially Choji. For as long as he knew Shikamaru, he only used the words hell and damn, nothing else. Now having heard him say that word, Shika must have figured something out that disturbed him greatly.

"Choji, Ino, let's go. I need to talk to my dad right now. We have to move." Shika said shocking them further. He wanted to hurry and not take his time! It must be serious.

*With team Seven at tower*

Shadow just fazed back into existence with the others. He went inside and pulled out the scrolls. He looked at the quilt-thing then just opened them. He tossed them and out popped Iruka. He looked surprised then saw Sakura and Sasuke out cold. He looked at Shadow with a curious look.

"No time to explain Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura are hurt. Sasuke has been out since yesterday. He was bit on the neck but someone I think is Orochimaru. Get the Hokage and I will tell you guys everything."

Iruka was a little shocked at the voice. It was just like Naruto's but a little deeper, but enough that it seemed his voice deepened thanks to puberty. Iruka then shook at the name and grabbed the two and went to the office the Hokage was in.

Luckily the Hokage was viewing the entrances with his crystal ball and let them enter easily to help Sasuke with the curse mark. They sealed it up but it already took its toll on the boy.

Sarutobi then looked at Shadow. "So Naruto, care to tell us what happened to you?"

"Would you believe a bloodline did this?" Shadow asked.

"No. You don't have a bloodline. Is this from the Kyuubi?"

"No this is not from Rena. She is strong yes but she can't control Chaos energy."

Both adults looked panicked that he called Kyuubi Rena then they heard the word 'she' and paled. They both knew the power of feminine fury. Then they perked up at the word Chaos Energy.

"What do you mean Chaos energy Naruto?"

Shadow sighed and then went onto a lengthy explanation about chaos energy, his past the fact he is a reincarnation of an old warrior. At first they were skeptical about it but he proved it by revealing a tattoo they both knew he didn't have. It was of Shadow's symbol but printed on his left bicep.

"So it is true then, you really are someone different than." Sarutobi asked eyes down cast.

"Yes and no Jiji. I am still Naruto but I have incorporated parts of Shadow into me. Namely the memories, personality, and powers. I will still see myself as Naruto but I will mostly think Shadow like. Everything that made me Naruto is still there, but it is more controlled, smarter, more serious, and more realistic. As for the physical changes… Really the only thing that changed was I got two tattoos, tanned abit, my hair changed to black with natural blond streaks, lost the whisker marks, and eye color. My body just got a little taller and evened out in muscle and fat." Shadow explained giving hope back to the aging leader.

"I know this will sound bad but is the ability to control this 'chaos energy' passable and what does it entail?"

"Yes it will pass down to my future descendants. But it is also possible for anyone to learn how to control it outside my family. The problem is my new genes I got from the reincarnation allows for an easier control of it. It's like element bloodlines, like the Hyotuun for example. It is possible to use them if you have the affinities, but if you have the bloodline it makes it second nature.

"As for the abilities the energy produces, it varies from person to person. In my old life my best friend Sonic it was speed. He could run faster than the speed of sound on his own energy, faster when using chaos energy. For another named Knuckles, he used it to find gems of incredible power as his job and gave him slight control of earth and fire. One of my friends was a pyro-kenetic, and one was telekinetic. I was just a powerhouse as I am in chakra."

"So it grants you unknown powers per person?"

"Yes. Anything from simple power increase to the ability to read minds to see the future. I also think it granted me perfect chakra control, but I have yet to test this."

"How can you be sure?" Iruka asked.

"It's called CHAOS energy for a reason. It's just that: chaotic. To be able to control a little amount of something naturally chaotic, which far out classes' normal chakra, means you can have a lot of skill controlling any situation." Shadow explained.

Sarutobi accepted this explanation. "So now that you have a bloodline there will be a chance you'll be put in the CRA."

"I figured." Shadow said with a sigh. "As much as I would wish the women I fell in love with was here with me I understand that it's a new life and must move on. It won't be the first time I've had to."

Sarutobi heard that and gave a small, sad smile. "It's never easy to not be with your loved ones, trust me I know all too well."Sarutobi then looked out the window that was there. "Well if you need anything else Shadow-kun than you know where to find me. Remember, even if you're not the old Naruto I'm used to, you still are the boy I see as my grandson."

Shadow gave a smile. "Of course jiji. By you leave." He then turned and walked out the door.

A few hallways later he turned to go up to the roof. When he got there he sat down and looked out onto the stars. He leaned back and stargazed as he did when he was in his old life. He didn't see any reason not to continue this habit as it was safe and very relaxing even to the most harden warriors.

Shadow closed his eyes and remembered the two women that made his life worth living when he lived as a hedgehog before he was turned into a human with the others. "Maria-nee… Rouge… I miss you both… Maybe after I lived this life, I'll see you both in the afterlife." He said as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>He is the end of this chapter. Now to clear up some points so I don't get hate mail.<strong>

**Yes Shadow will have perfect chakra control. My reasoning was explained in the story. The energy Shadow uses is called Chaos energy. Hence it its naturally chaotic and wild alone. Being able to control even a small portion means you can control anything else easily.**

**Also I want to say this. Naruto will not be the only one to be the reincarnation of a Morbian. Also no Maria will not come back. Sorry everybody.**

**Also yes I am a supporter of ShadowXRouge. They look good together.**

**Anyway Je Na peps.**


	3. Prelims

**Well my faithful and hopefully frequent readers. It is time for a new chapter of Swirling Chaos. Now I will say that you will meet one of the revived chaos warriors. It is the lovely thief of gems and jewels Rouge. Now let's see what happens with the #1 thief and spy entering the chaos.**

**Oh and to avoid any fallout. DrakefireAtomic (me) does not own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did I would change it so it would be so badass. However I do own any OC that will be produced in the story.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_'Think'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/Chaos

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Preliminaries<p>

Shadow was waiting with his squad for the last few minutes to end for the second part of the exams. The other members of team seven were a little unnerved with Shadow's new attitude, and personality. Sakura kept claiming it was just his way of getting a date. Shadow just raised an eyebrow then turned away shaking his head.

He was lucky due to the merger setting his mind in the right state so he could shed his mask of stupidity. He stopped liking her when he got rid of the mask forever. Memories of Amy also prevented him from looking at her in any romantic light. The girl was a human version of the pink hedgehog to a T. The only different parts are she is even more of a fangirl than Amy. Also she was just downright stupid. Amy was a fangirl too, but wouldn't hesitate to smack Sonic to the ground if he did anything that pissed her of. Sakura was so deep in fangirl-ism that her object of worship couldn't do anything wrong and was even bigger than Kami herself.

Shadow turned his head to look at the others that managed to make it. There was team eight, nine, ten, the sound team (though Kin was trying to stay as far away as possible), and Kabuto's team.

'_Mhm, must be a fight tournament for the next round. Team eight will be somewhat difficult as would team nine and to some extent ten. The sound nins will be downright easy as I got the drop on them already, even if they prepare. Kabito and his team might be a problem. The smell of snakes is pissing me off. No doubt they are spies of the fucking pedo. Now if I fight my team I will win. Sasuke and his eyes won't match me and cant copy anything. Sakura is weak as hell and I just need to trip her and let her fall to the ground or out last her._' A smirk appeared on his face. '_This will be fun._'

The Jounin sensie's appeared and so did the proctors and Sarutobi. Sarutobi then went on a whole speech of how the exams are and what their purpose was. (**AN: It's the same as in cannon**) Then a sickly man appeared and then gave the rules for the exams.

"Now let's get the exams ready to go. The first contestants are…" the TV screen speed through some names and landed on Sasuke and Yobo. "Will those two please stay here and everyone else go up to the rafters.

(**AN: the matches are the same as in cannon**)

Shadow looked to the board again and saw it was his name and Kiba's. Shadow gave a smirk as he walked down to the arena. As he got down he stared at Kiba with uncaring eyes.

"Huh… even if you changed yourself your nothing but the Dobe Naruto. You won't beat me. I'll prove to you who's the top dog around here." Kiba taunted.

"Are you done dog breath? I want to get this damned thing over with so I can go home sleep in my bed and eat some ramen. Besides I don't care if your top dog or not, I'm in a whole other league than you." He taunted right back.

Up in the rafters Kunerai and Kakashi were talking. "Your student may have changed, Kakashi, but Naruto won't beat Kiba."

"Maybe, maybe not Kunerai." Kakashi said lazily.

Hinata heard both of them but looked right back to the fighters. '_Naruto-kun… you may have changed physically but are you still the same?_'

*Back with the fighters*

The proctor just started the fight and Kiba rushed towards Shadow with his fist back. Shadow dodged and pushed the fist away with a palm, his eyes turning into a battle glare that was intimidating and calculating.

Kiba then jumped back and told Akamaru to help him. They jumped and did the man beast clone on him. They managed to land an attack on him but he was relatively unharmed. But everyone noticed a golden locket that fell to the ground. The locket was shaped like a jewel. It was close to Kiba and he picked it up. If he looked at Shadow he would have seen a pained and confused look.

"Oh what's this? A locket? Is this for some stupid girl that you have a crush on? Haha she is probably just did it out of pity."

He looked at Shadow and saw he was looking at the floor trembling.

Shadow then looked at Kiba, with a look of rage. Shadow ran to Kiba and sent a strait punch to his face and stanched the locket. Shadow then put it in his pocket and glared at Kiba. He sped forward and backhanded him. He then kicked him and grabbed him to throw him to the ground.

Kiba got up and ran to hit him. They did a taijutsu fight for a minute or two, never getting too far away from each other.

Shadow jumped back a good five yards from Kiba and made three shadow-clones. He sent them to attack but he stayed behind himself.

Kiba destroyed them easily enough and rushed Naruto but started spinning with a shout of Tessuga. Shadow saw it and jumped and spun in the air to dodge the strike but grabbed Kiba's leg and threw him in front of him. Shadow wasn't done yet he grabbed Kiba again to pull him close and higher in the air. He let go delivered a roundhouse kick then an axe kick to send him into the ground.

The force of the blow to the ground knocked out Kiba and made Shadow the winner. Everyone was shocked. Naruto, the dobe just beat Kiba, with one jutsu and his feet and fists.

"Lame Kiba. I expected better from you. I only used one jutsu. Hell I didn't even get a chance to use my real power." Shadow said knowing Kiba couldn't hear him. He turned to Akamaru. "You need to control your pet Akamaru."

Shadow than walked back to the stairs and walked past his team and leaned against the wall away from everyone.

The next matches contestants were brought up: Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga.

They got to the arena and looked at each other. Shadow looked them over and saw their body language. Hinata was scared and very fearful. Neji was hateful and seemed to want to kill, with a very subtle KI. Shadow narrowed his eyes and got ready to jump in if needed.

(**AN: same as in cannon**)

As Neji ran to deliver a kill strike to Hinata Shadow jumped in grabbing his wrist and roundhouse kicking him to the other wall. Nobody saw him move nor did they see him jump down to the field. It was just like he was there the whole time.

"Hmp. More special treatment for the Main house." Neji sneered.

Shadow turned his back to him and picked up Hinata with her legs still on the ground. He held her tighter and then to everyone's shock but team ten a ring of light appeared around them. When they looked at Shadow they saw his eyes were closed. They then saw the injuries that Hinata had start to heal at an amazing pace.

After a minute Shadow opened his eyes and Hinata was breathing easily. Shadow gave a small smile and gently laid Hinata down. He then got up and his demander did a 180. He glared at Neji.

"You fucking bastard. How dare you do that to your own fucking family! She is your cousin!" Shadow yelled. He then grabbed some of the blood on the ground he knew was Hinata's. "I swear that when I fight you in the final's I'll fucking kill you. What you did was one of the worst things you could have done."

Shadow then walked away, unknowingly giving off some KI, and chaos energy. When he got back to the spot he was in he managed to catch what the medics said.

"Amazing… she has no injuries, internal or external. Whatever the brat did, worked."

Shadow gave a small glad smile. He then turned to the next match.

(**AN: the rest are the same in connon**)

After all the fights are over the ten remaining contestants line up. Sarutobi then pulled out a box and told them to pull out a number and it would be their position in the third round in a month.

After they got their numbers and were told to train for the next month they left.

As soon as Shadow made it to town he made ten shadow-clones. He told them to get cloths, food, weapons, and anything that he would need before they found out who he was. He himself went to the hospital to see if Hinata was okay.

When he got into the room he was shocked to see her hair tips turned snow white. Her skin took a slightly darker tone as though she was tanned.

Then he noticed her stirring. She opened her eyes and groaned. "Uhg… Did somebody get the name of the stupid truck that hit me." She sit up and looked around she saw Shadow and blinked a few times. "S-shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow's eyes widen and then looked closer. His eyes just got wider. "R-rouge?"(**AN: going to call Hinata Rouge from now on when Shadow or others that know talk to her**) She nodded then gasped as Shadow grabbed her and pulled her into a very tight hug. She then felt tears falling on her. "You're back… you're really back. I-I thought I would have to live this life by myself."

Rouge returned the hug and had a few tears falling as well. "It's all thanks to you Shads. When you used Chaos Heal on me, it sped up my fusion of my souls."

"I don't care how you're here Jewel, I'm just glad you are." Shadow said as he pulls back but kept a hand on hers.

"Me too Shadow. Me too."

They spent the next five hours talking with each other. Shadow got the memories of the clones an hour-in-a-half after he met with Rouge. They tested to see if she had her chaos powers. She had heal, the kiss sphere, item detector, and the other basic abilities.

As Shadow got up to leave he turned to the door but stopped after a step. He spun around and leaned in to kiss Rouge on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Rouge. If you get released met me at Training ground 7. I will be there at eight till noon. If you are out then we will go get some food. Your choice." He gave her a small but blissful smile.

As he left he was beyond cloud nine. '_I can't believe she is back in my life. I'm so glad she is here. I don't think I'd be happy if she wasn't_'

"**She must mean a lot to you huh Shadow?**" Rena asked in his head.

'_More than you know Rena. In my old life…she was and is my soul mate. She saved me from myself. I was in a very dark place a few times in my life. She was the one who helped me realize that even if life is tough, you must carry on. She is my opposite but my equal in everything._' He said knowing how cheesy it sounded.

Rena responded by giving a mental embrace that showed she understood and like that he was honest.

As he walked in the hospital he saw Kakashi. Shadow looked at him and nodded as he walked by to continue on his journey not going to ask him anything. "Sensei." He said as he walked right by.

"Oh Naruto, I have to tell you that I won't be able to train you. I have to help Sasuke with his fight against Gaara. But I have someone to help you."

"Whatever. I was probably going to get you to give me a scroll for any random jutsu anyway. I figured you would just so favor-ism to the teme anyway. I could care less, but since you want to bring it up, I don't want you training. You wouldn't show me how to do anything anyway. You give me a scroll, leave and just let me have the one scroll for the month. Chances are it would be some lame jutsu that wouldn't even work on a non-Hyuuga anyway. I don't want you substitute ether."

Kakashi heard the tone Shadow took. "Listen Here Uzumaki, I don't like your tone. I was going to give you someone to help you-"

"Probably some fucker that hates me just like everyone else. I'm no longer the moron I made everyone see. I dropped that mask as I have a power that even the Uchiha cant fucking compare to. Now I don't want to deal with you. Good bye Hatake." Shadow said as he left.

"Hey get back here Uzumaki! I'll tell the Hokage about this insubordination."

"Are you going to tell him that you won't train me too? Or are you going to lie like you did with all of the mission and say Sasuke, did all the work? Yes I've seen my records. Everyone says that any mission I've been on Sasuke and Sakura have done more work. I train more than Sakura and Sasuke combined. Piss off. I'm going home and then hopefully a date tomorrow. Again Piss off you fucking prick. Have fun sucking off and taking Uchiha's dick."

As he said that nether of the two arguing men saw the crowd of people that heard it. The ninja present got pissed that Kakashi, who claimed that every student was equal, was a hypocrite, while the civvies got confused.

Unknown to anybody there was a girl a few years older than Shadow with rustic hair and green eyes(**AN: don't know Mei's eye color**) and a blue battle dress. This was Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage.

'_Uzumaki? Impossible, I was supposed to marry the hair to the Uzumaki. Kushina and Minato promised my Father as the Uzumaki were allies with my clan. We were told he was killed years ago during the fox attack…Son of a BITCH! They lied to me! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!_' She ranted as she left to find the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the end of the chapter. Yes Hinata is Rouge the bat. The reason... I am a NaruHina fan and a Shadow/Rouge fan and wanted to combine the two. It seems like it will work in my head and I like to think it will.**

**Now for formality sake, yes the combining of two souls will change the personality of changie. In Hinata's case, she will be more jewel loving, be much braver(Come on Rouge is a fucking spy and thief. If they don't need confidence than I don't know what does.) and more flirty(again Rouge).**

**Now Rouge will be the top girl in Shadow's harem. Also their will be at least two more women that are Chaos warriors revived in his Harem.**

**Also Mei is seventeen in this story. Just three years older than Shadow's fourteen. Yes Mei will be in the harem. She is hot, so why not.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and dealing with my useless rants. The next chapter may take some time till it gets posted. So look forward to it.**

**Je Na.**


	4. The lost Family

**Well everyone, it's time for the thing everybody loves. That's right it's an update.**

**Now here is some info that will be needed. Shadow will get some serious ****training to fight Neji. Where will he get it from, will be reviled through the next two chapters or so. Now so far only the Ninja know that Naruto became Shadow, almost nobody knows about Hinata becoming Rouge yet.**

**Also there is an important piece of info. Yes the Chaos Emeralds exist in his world. Same for the Master Emerald. The only thing is that it will be near impossible for Knuckles and Rouge to find it as easily as they do in the games and shows. It's due to not getting used to it again and the energy of the world now makes it harder and could actually prevent them from detecting it.**

**Anyway time for the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>"Demon talking"<strong>

**_'Demon Thinking'_**

****"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Jutsu/Chaos technique

AN: I do not own Naruto and or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did I would have killed Sasuke the second he turned traitor, Sakura would have been ganged raped by Naruto and Hinata would have drop kicked Neji to hell. Same for Sonic through I'd only make it so the stupid games that are coming out would never see the light of day and Sonic '06 would have had a better story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Lost Family<p>

Shadow entered training ground seven and saw Rouge there in a new outfit. It was black pants that ended at her shins and blue ninja sandals. She had on a white long sleeved shirt and a cheat piece of armor. It was grey but had a lavender heart shape on it.

"Hello Rouge. How is your morning?"

"Very well Shadow, thank you. Now since you're fighting my cousin you will need experience in fighting the Hyuuga style. So to make sure you are okay we are going to spar."

"Sure. Since you have memories of both lives it will allow us to train effectively. After we train me a bit we have to get your legs back into shape for your fighting style."

They spent the time working on each other's styles and helping with their jutsu and techniques. Shadow, having photographic memory, got all of the stances that the Hyuuga used and all of the chakra points. Rouge work to remake her leg muscles to allow her more mobility so she can do her old fighting style. She figured it was a good way to say 'fuck you' to the Hyuuga elders. They also found out that Hinata can grow her old bat wings for a while. They saw it required use of both chaos energy and chakra usage, thus allowing her to get her old style back to full force, she just needed to remake the muscle memory and to get stronger.

At round noon they left to get some ramen. They were walking and joking and telling the other of missions past. They made it to Ickiruas Ramen and sat down. Shadow reintroduced himself to old man Techi and Amaya. They were shocked at his change and didn't believe him. After telling them a thing only Naruto would know they accepted it. Amaya tried to tease Shadow by asking if he was on a date. Image her surprise when he said yes and that it was the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Shadow couldn't help but laugh at that.

After they left they chose to walk around and talk.

"Hey Shadow, what was in that locket you had? I think I have seen it before but I can't remember." Rouge asked.

Shadow then scratched the back of his head. And pulled out the locket. He opened it and in it was a picture of both Rouge and Shadow, before they died. Shadow looked the same but had red highlights. Rouge had only white hair and red eyes compared to her now lavender ones. They were both human and it had others in it too.

One was a blue haired boy that looked similar to Shadow but had a shit eating grin on his face. He had his arm around a girl that looked like Sakura but her body language was one of kindness, and had an air of strength that showed they weren't the same. One was a red hair man in dreadlocks and fighting gloves with a smirk on his face. There was a silver haired boy with a purple haired girl that was in a loving embrace but it was like siblings. There was a girl with orange hair held in a hair band and a futuristic glove. There were also two kids with them that looked about ten or nine. One had yellow hair and had goggles on and a pilot's jacket and oil smudges. The other was a girl in a red sundress with a strange animal in her hands. There was a giant bulky robot too. There was a guy with green hair with head phones on and a little kid with a hyper look. There was also a guy that was being pushed down by the green hair guy. He had purple hair with a strike of yellow on his bangs.

On the other side of the locket was a picture of just Shadow and Rouge. Shadow looked embarrassed and confused about what he was supposed to feel like in the pic. He was wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt with a collar. Rouge was leaning on Shadow with her chest pressed against him trying to get him flustered, and it was working perfectly. She was in a simple tan sweater and had a sly smirk on her face.

"The picture is of us on our first date. The other is of everyone during that time. After the picture was taken I had to have it. After all it was with all of our friends… even if they drove us insane. The locket was because it reminded me of you. After all you're my eternal jewel." Shadow said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"That was lame Shadow… but very sweet." Rouge joked. She grabbed his hand and they walked on to find a place to relax.

The entered a park and went to a hill to look at the clouds. Rouge used him as a pillow but he didn't care. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

After an hour and a quick nap they were awoken when they felt an energy source. They bolted up and saw an ANBU landing in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Hokage requests your presence. Something about your heritage."

Shadow got wide eyed. Then put a blank face on. "Thank you. I will report there immediately."

The ANBU nodded and shunsined away. Shadow turned to Rouge who nodded and put an arm around him. Shadow focused the chaos energy around them and used it to move to the intended spot.

They reappeared outside the Hokage's office and knocked. They entered and were shocked to see a red hair woman, maybe three or four years older than them. Sarutobi looked both relieved and pissed that she was there. But his anger wasn't at the woman herself.

Both noticed Shadow and Rouge. Sarutobi looked confused and asked the question. "Shadow, why is Hinata-chan here?"

"Sorry about that Lord Hokage, but me and Rouge were in the middle of a date. She wanted to come as she know just about everything about me."

Sarutobi caught the name change. "You mean to tell me that she-"

"Yes, she is the same. She too came with hence way I call her Rouge." Shadow explained.

Sarutobi just gave an exasperated sigh and put his hands to his temple. "Okay you will have to talk to me about this later. Anyway Shadow, I would like to introduce Mei Terumi. Apparently her parents knew yours and apparently they had made a marriage contract between you too."

Shadow just palmed his face. "Okay… why is she here?"

"Apparently someone went over my head and sent her parents a letter saying you died the day you were born. Mei here is the current Mizukage and doing this could have caused us a war."

Mei then spoke up. "I was actually going to be okay with it when I thought you were dead. After seeing you rip into your sensei I came right here to yell and possibly main Lord Sarutobi here for lying to me. But he was just as confused and pissed as me. After we talked it out I told him how I found out and he got made at the Hatake fellow."

Shadow nodded at this. He turned to Rouge who was glancing at the crystal ball on the desk, silently apprising it to see if it was as good as a gem as she thought. Shadow gave a mental laugh at her knowing even if her love of gems and urges to steal them were not as large as before she was still a jewel loving thief.

"Okay I can understand this, but there will be a few things if you still want to go through this. One; we must get to know each other first. That way if we don't end up working out, we can end it and have no repercussions to anyone. Two; due to me having a new bloodline, I will be forced to have a harem. Rouge here knows it and accepts it. Three; if you don't want to I won't force you. You can walk right out the door and you won't have to see again if you don't want to. I'm not heartless. Cold, apathetic, and slightly dark yes, but I understand the need for free will."

Mei looked at him surprised. "Okay I can deal with that. I thought they would have been something else."

"I understand. Unlike most guys out there I respect women and know they control men no matter what."

Mei then grin and nodded at his answer. She then turned to Rouge with a critical eye. She saw the Hyuuga eyes and the unmarked forehead showing she was a main house Hyuuga. She saw her glancing at eh crystal ball on the desk and saw the glint in her eye when looking at it. It was the glint women get when they see a very expensive jewel they wanted. "I wouldn't. The ball is just glass. I have one like it in Kiri. I thought it was just a large jewel at first too, but it is just glass."

Rouge than pouted and muttered. Shadow and Mei could have sworn they heard something along the lines of 'god fucking damn it. I need to get my skill in thievery back up. Maybe I can steal from some bandits next time I'm on mission. Hopefully Knuckles comes back so I can screw with his head again. It was always fun'. Shadow just broke out chuckling at her with a knowing grin. Mei was confused but chalked it up to some inside joke.

Shadow then turned to Sarutobi. "Old man I think it would be wise to tell me who my parents are. I figured it was to keep me safe but I have enough power to protect myself easily now."

"Very well Shadow. Your parents were great people. Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. She was an ANBU commander. She was easily the strongest woman in the village. The only one that she had trouble with was my student Tsunade, but then she was a student of hers. She was originally from the village of Uzusharo. She was the heir to the Uzumaki clan, which unfortunately was wiped out leaving her. She like you was a buji host. We don't know what happened to her. The hospital room she was in was ransacked and there was proof of a struggle. We believe her to be KIA.

"Your father was a strong man. Loyal to a fault, kind and understanding outside a battle. Inside one, he was cunning, dangerous, and lethal if needed. His name was Minato Namikaze, or as you know him the Fourth Hokage."

That was something Shadow wasn't expecting. He was at a loss for words. His father was the one who put Rena in him? He understood the fact that he was his son and he was born on that day, but he thought it was just bad luck he was picked. He closed his eyes to try and figure out what he should feel. He felt Rouge place a comforting hand on him before she embraced him, also shocked at the news.

After half an hour of silence Shadow spoke. "I understand why he did it, but he shouldn't have put such blind faith in these people. Same for you Jiji. I may be mad that he did it but I can't hate him for it. He was just a little foolish thinking they would think I was a hero."

"I know what you're saying Shadow. I regret telling anyone what you were and not telling you about your parents earlier. I think it's time you got what you deserved." He got up and walked to the picture of the forth and pulled it off to show a seal. He swiped some blood and out popped two scrolls. One was yellow and one was white. He tossed them to Shadow. "The white one is a letter from your father. He knew he would die that night due to the jutsu he used. The yellow is a storage scroll that holds the keys to your new house, and three important books he always kept on him at all times. Two of them are well known to me. They are _The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_, and _LOVELESS_. The third is a mystery to me, as I never seen it no read it. He was very tight lipped about it. I'm sure Kushina knew about it but oh well."

Shadow nodded and opened the white scroll.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you're reading this than your mother or Sarutobi has seen fit to give it to you. As you found out yes I am the Yodaime. You may be pissed at me for sealing the Kyuubi in you but I couldn't ask someone to sacrifice their child when I had my own. Now If by some unforeseeable reason and your mother wasn't there then I'm sorry you didn't know us. I will give you a few important pieces of information if you didn't have your mother._

_Now you know of my abilities due to the academy. I want to tell you that I own it to many others that helped me. Never lose your friends if you can. They make life worth living._

_If you meet a nice girl and fall in love, than PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI TREAT HER WELL! You do not want to know the power of an angry woman rage directed at you._

_Also if you can look for a man named Jiraiya and a woman named Tsunade. There were the teachers of me and your mother. They will help you if you need it._

_Also I as a last bit of info. It is stated I was an orphan. After I met them Tsunade and Jiraiya I noticed some similarities. I wasn't able to prove it but I believe that were my parents. I never told them as Tsunade was pregnant once but she said it died shortly after birth due to it being premature. She also never said who the father would have been._

_Any way. Good luck and stay strong and make tons of friends and try not to be a pervert. Also if you want to know my jutsu you will need to find an important scroll in my library. I won't tell you so you will have to find it on your own._

_Good luck in life and sorry I wasn't there kid._

_Your loving father Minato_

Shadow gave a happy smile and handed it to Sarutobi to read the info about his possible heritage. Sarutobi was a little shocked at the info listed but laughed at the piece of advice for treating women.

"You know he got that advice first hand right?" Sarutobi asked an amused grin on his face.

"I figured as much. But like him, I have seen it and felt the full fury of women. Amy was one of the strongest women I've ever met. I've seen her destroy a whole city block with two large mallets." Shadow said with a shiver remembering the pain him, Sonic, Silver and Knuckles got saying the wrong thing to Amy and having been forced into the hospital for a year with broken bones, and dozens of injuries that seemed more like they were from guns than a hammer. Rouge broke out laughing remembering her surrogate brother trying to summon Chaos himself to protect him.

Mei and Sarutobi saw the shudder and knew he was on the receving end of a beating from one pissed of women. One that Tsunade gave Jiraiya when he was caught peeping on her. One that caused said beatie to be in the hospital for an unknown amount of time.

Shadow then shook his head to cleat it of the memories, while Rouge was holding her sides trying to stop. "Anyway, I'm going to go to my place to get my things. Would you to like to come with me? He asked Rouge and Mei. They both nodded. Rouge so she can hang out with her new/old boyfriend and Mei so she can get to know her possible lover.

Shadow looked both shocked and surprised at the house that lay before him. It was large but much smaller than the clan compounds that resided in Konoha. It looked like it could house fifty people easily. Rouge was drooling at the possibilities of the gems that could be there. Mei was also slightly impressed. Shadow walked up to the gate and used the key. It unlocked but also showed a security seal. He looked and it then swiped his blood to register his DNA into the lock. It seemed that even if his genes changed to hold the ultimate life for that granted him his ageless body didn't change anything else.

They walked in and as soon as they stepped onto the property Shadow and Rouge clutched their heads and groaned in pain. Shadow then gasped and ran into the house with Rouge following behind him with her wings out so she could keep up with her lover. Mei followed as best as she could.

When she caught up to them she saw them rummaging through a bedroom. "It has to be here somewhere. Rouge check the safe, I'll go to the bedpost."

"Got it. Damn it I need to relearn this fucking skill! I should be able to find this fucking emerald the second we entered the compound!" Rouge ranted as she moved to the safe and started to pick the lock with using the turner.

After she opened it she pulled out some documents, a jewelry box (one she looked through to see if anything was good but didn't take any), a scroll of a family tree and pictures, and what looked like a metal gauntlet. Rouge stopped to look at it for a second then put it on the floor away from everything else.

Shadow was tearing through the bed post. He pulled out a weapon, some tissues, and a few books. Then he stopped with a hitch in his breath. He pulled out a grapefruit sized gem. It was green and well cut. The strange thing was that it was sending out power that Mei could feel from the spot at the door.

Rouge stopped and turned to look at it with a grin and it wasn't the same as she had when looking at other jewels. She looked happy, and grateful. Shadow started to laugh.

This wasn't a plain chuckle. No this was full blown laughter. After two minutes of him laughing he sighed. "My god… One of the most important things from my old life… Was one of the important things in my parents' lives… Kami this thing just doesn't want to leave me."

Rouge walked up and hugged him. "It seems Maria looks out for you constantly huh Shadow? What are the odds of this happening?"

"Who care Rouge? All I know is that Chaos wants us to have this one. But here is something else. If this one survived/followed us… Then the other six probably did to." He said with a grin. After he said that Rouge got a massive grin as she imaged finding and/or stealing them as she used to. Her eyes glazed over as she imagined stealing the chaos emeralds again.

Mei saw this and got confused. Shadow saw her confusion and then explained. "Rouge here is a thief, a very high class thief. What you're seeing is her of in her own world where she is stealing gems, jewels, jewel encrusted objects and things of that make. While she may be more tamed then back when we first met, it's in her nature to go after shiny gems."

Suddenly Rouge shot up with a maniacal grin and laughed. "Finally, it's mine! Take that you muscle bound idiot! I have the MASTER EMERALD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shadow just looked at her with a blank face while Mei was freaked out by the outburst. "So how did you get it this time?"

"Clones my dear Shadow. Specifically those shadow-clones you have. Speaking of which can you teach them to me?"

"Sure. Due to the merger you should have kage level chakra and the mental control to handle it like me due to you control over Chaos energy. I just have to ask the old man if I can." Shadow said as he got up and looked at the gem again.

'_Truly you must be watching from above Maria. If you are I will make you proud… Both you and my parents. I will bring about the age of chaos again. I will show how I'm the ultimate life-form and bring my name known worldwide. Both for my allies and enemies.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I gave Shadow the green Chaos Emerald right off the bat. Reason, simple, why not? He always has that particular Chaos Emerald on him at all times. It has sentimental value to him. I did make it a family heirloom for the Uzumaki. I will explain that part later in the story.<strong>

**Also when Shadow said he "bring about the age of chaos again" he meant that he would bring the ability to use chaos, not make it. Since he had to deal with his "rival" Sonic for so long he has the same mentality of saving the world... If not being able to take a life and to actually cause damage and just get right to it, while Sonic more of a bleeding heart.**

**Welp anyway, Don't for get to review and leave a commit down below. If you have any idea's or if you have any problems don't hesitate to tell me. But if you flame be I will hunt you down, rip out you intestines and force feed them through your ass. Then burn your corpse while I laugh at your demise.**

**Well Ja ne ;D**


	5. The contract and the Sage

**Hello everyone. It's time for a new chapter.**

**Okay just and fyi I will give the shortened list of the harem for Naruto/Shadow**

**Hinata/Rouge**

**Mei**

**Rena/Kyuubi**

**Kin(though I havent made it so yet)**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_ 'Thinking'_

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

Jutsu/Chaos technique

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The contract and the Sage<p>

Shadow sat in the training field that was in the back yard of the Namikaze mansion. While he sat the energy that swirled around him and radiated off him, glowed with an eerie green, red, purple, dark blue, white, orange, and light blue. If one were to feel the energy they would fell the definition of chaos and oddly enough the feeling of control equaling the chaotic energies.

Suddenly Shadow vanished from the spot he was sitting in and reappeared twenty feet away standing up. He vanished again and again and again for half an hour in different poses and sometimes with weapons in his hands.

After the last chaos control move he stood strait and relaxed. "Mhm. Could get faster, but it would be adequate for most ninja. Thankfully I remembered how to utilize the chaos energy to the fully of my abilities."

Shadow then put his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to the house. His training was coming along nicely even though it was only the first week after the preliminaries. After he and Hinata found the Chaos Emerald he decided to raid the jutsu library to expand his list of powers. He also regained all the knowledge he needed.

First chance he got he tested himself for his affinity. He was surprised it was lighting, water and wind. He only expected one element not three. He discreetly wondered if it was a bloodline. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw he did not. It was just some weird coincidence that he had three. He got some clones to train to get the affinity training down.

Due to his now perfect chakra control it allowed for easier manipulation of the elements to get the mastery done. It would still take him a long time to get it as he was still on the first stage on the three. He also mastered water walking in a day.

As he was walking he felt a tug on his mind from Rena. He stopped mid stride and closed his eyes.

*Mindscape*

Shadow looked around and saw he was in the observation deck. He saw Rena with a smile and a large scroll.

"**Now Shadow I have called you here for what I consider a great honor along with my clan. Now it is not widely known but the Buji are actually summons that have the ability to walk in this world without a summoner. Now I have decided to allow you to sign the contract to my clan."** She said with a small smile.

Shadow was stunned. He knew the rarity of summon scrolls. He always figured he would never have one. "I would be honored to sign it Rena. I'm just surprised your offering me a chance to summon Kitsunes."

"**Well I figured that even though you aren't so much of a trickster now, but up hold many of the kitsune ways it would be fair. And I want to do this as a way to atone for causing your life hell in its younger days. Now to sign it you will simply need to cut your hand, write your name in blood, and put a bloody hand print above it."** She explained.

So he did. Rena showed him the hand signs and he copied them perfectly. He brought some chakra and slammed his hand down. A puff of smoke appeared and when it died there stood a seven tailed black and white kitsune about the size of a horse. It looked around till it found Shadow and Rena. He recognized Rena instantly.

"**Sis? HOLY SHIT YOUR ALIVE!"** It shouted in a voice that showed it was male and with unrestrained glee.

Rena got a huge smile due to Shadow's first summon was one she was close with. **"Yes I'm alive Kenny. I've been sealed again. This is my host Shadow Namikaze. His real name is Naruto but he prefers Shadow. I let him sign the contract as he seems to be fitting for the clan." **She said as she went to explain the reason for what happened.

After the story ended Kenny turned to Shadow and gave a foxy smile. **"Well since you have Ren's approval you instantly get to summon any kitsune. Ah I forgot to introduce myself."** He gave a quick bow in greeting. "My name is Kenshin Vulpen, younger brother to Rena Vulpen. But you can just call me Kenny, everyone does." He said with a chuckle.

Shadow gave a small mock bow but in respect. "Naruto Shadow Namikaze at your service. It will be a pleaser to work with you in the future. I would also like to learn as much as possible, whether it be history, fighting styles, jutsu, or just your own stories. Anything to protect my loved ones."

Kenny just smirked and nodded. He then vanished in a puff of smoke showing that he unsummoned himself.

Rena grinned and looked at the new kitsune summoner. **"Well Shadow you have one of the rarest summoning contracts in existence. Hopefully you will make sure your name goes down in history due to this."**

"Of course my dear. Even if I didn't have the contract I would make my name be known for generations. After all I'm the Ultimate Life-form" he said with a smirk.

*real world*

Shadow opened his eyes and grinned. He speed through the hand signs and preformed the jutsu. Sure enough there was the signaling poof from the jutsu.

The smirk he had just grew bigger as he saw who was in the cloud of smoke. In it was Rena shocked and confused. She was in her human form just like before, but there was one distanced difference. She did not have the chocker on her.

"W-hat h-how? I shouldn't have been able to be summoned!" She said. The strange thing was that she no longer had the demon tone in her voice.

"Oh that's simple. The seal and the jutsu allowed me to… alter some things." Shadow said smirking more. "I freed you from the seal permanently. You have only five tails worth of chakra right now, but it should return in time. I had to leave four so releasing you wouldn't kill me." He explained with his smirk turning to a kind smile.

Suddenly he was talked by Rena in a fierce hug. He was shocked by it for a second but returned it. It was then he noticed that she was crying in happiness. She was also saying thank you over and over.

Ten minutes later after she calmed down Shadow called Rouge over to meet Rena. When Rouge first saw her she glared at the kitsune. But then shifted to a smile and a thank you for watching after the proud fool.

The two got along great. It scared Shadow how good they got along. Soon Mei came over to talk to him and he was slowly backing away when they all looked at him with a look he couldn't quite explain.

Next thing he knew he was paying for a trip to the hot springs. He found himself in the male side wondering how Rouge managed to talk him into paying be he figured it was the damned pout she did.

"Damned cute eyes and their damned sparkle. How she could do that even back then I will never know." He muttered.

He relaxed for a while then heard something that got him made. A perverse giggle. A manly perverse giggle. One that came from his side of the bath house. He got up and looked around, having chosen to wear a pair of swim trunks.

He saw a guy that looked around forty to fifty. He had long white hair and wore grey-green clothing with a red coat. Shadow walked up and radiated killer intent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you damned pervert?" he asked dangerously.

The old just waved Shadow off. "Go away kid I'm getting some good research here. Especially from the girl with purple hair and white tips in her hair."

Suddenly the old guy felt a greater killing intent than he ever felt. "That is my girl friend you sick bastard. Now I will let you get a five second head start, then I will kill you." Shadow said calmly, anger and rage not even showing on his face.

"Now gaki you could try but you can't hurt me. I'm the legendary toad sage. The wooer of women, the envy of men. I'm-"

"A dead man, Jiraiya. I will kill for peeking on my girlfriend. Nobody can look at her like that. I suggest you run, because not even Jiji will save you."

Jiraiya got a tick mark and tried to hit Shadow, but he missed then Shadow kicked him over the other side of the bath house away from the women's side. Shadow made a clone to find him while he changed back into his clothes.

*two hours later*

Shadow and Jiraiya started to fight, and the fight lasted for half an hour, after Shadow chased Jiraiya throwing jutsu and kunai at him.

"Must say gaki, you're really good. Usually kids like you wouldn't last ten minutes against me, let alone half an hour. What's your name?" Jiraiya asked dodging a kick to his head.

"I'm Shadow Namikaze, though you might know me as Naruto Uzumaki." Shadow said with a black face.

Jiraiya was then floored at the name, allowing Shadow to kick him in the stomach then round-house kicked him in the head sending him flying. Shadow had a smirk on his face. He then closed his eyes and glowed a slight red be for he vanished and reappeared behind the toad sage and uttered the words that shocked Jiraiya.

"Chaos Blast!" The energy expanded in a sphere of destruction. It was strong enough to hurt but weak enough not to cause any lasting harm.

"I win you damned pervert."

"That you did. Now… are you really Naruto?" Jiraiya asked hope underlining his voice.

"Yes I am. I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Shadow responded not really sure why he was asking.

"Damn what happened to you kid? You are supposed to be a mini clone of your old man."

"Bloodline activated. I know that they didn't have one, and it is not from Rena or as you know her the Kyuubi. I will tell you the story late, or you could ask Sarutobi-jiji. He knows the story of how I got it." Shadow was about to walk off but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Listen I want you to sign my summoning contract. It-"

"Sorry Ero-sennin, but I already signed the kitsune contract just earlier today. I will show you."

Shadow preformed the hand signs and summoned Kenny again.

"Hello Kenny. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"**Nah, I was just chilling. Anything good happen?"**

"Nothing much, but Rena is free. She's with my girl right now probably getting blackmail on me, from Rouge." He said with a small scowl.

Jiraiya saw this and grew worried. Naruto basically summoned a fox with two less tails than the fox that attacked the leaf. Then he heard many of the words… Namely the words free and the name Rena in the same sentence.

"You let the Kyuubi free!"

Shadow looked at him with a blank face. "Yes I did. She helped me in my youth and gave me the contract in the first place. Yes I did say SHE. Rena told me she wasn't herself when she attacked. I believe her due to I know how it feels to be forced to do things by someone. Her emotions were real. She is kind and gentle-"

"**When she is calm and not threatening to disembowel me for a prank or when I embarrass her."** Kenny said with mirth.

"Any way I willingly let her out. Go after her and I will kill you." he said finally and then walked away leaving Jiraiya to see fear at the calmness the boy gave when giving the threat.

Jiraiya knew he would have had a hard life but to be able to give a death threat so calm, and evenly, means he has great control over his own emotions. That only comes from experience in killing, emotional conditioning, or having the stripped away.

After Shadow left with the summon Jiraiya speed to the hokage office to get the story of the boy that is Naruto 'Shadow' Namikaze. Unknown to both was that Sarutobi was watching both of them through the crystal ball.

While Shadow was walking back home, he felt a pull. One that landed him under ground. He warped to the pull. When he looked around he was in a jail cell. In it was a woman with long red hair looked at him with fear and wonder. Shadows eyes widen when he saw her in the light. He knew who it was.

"Kaa-san?"o

* * *

><p><strong>Well another Chapter done. Sorry if it was too short but I couldn't really get it at the level I wanted.<strong>

**Yes I just let Rena out that fast. Reason, because I didn't want to go into this whole long drawn out plot to get her out. Shadow found a flaw, where he could let her out if he left some energy in him and he could just let her out, thus freeing her of any seals that bound them. Her yokio that was left behind will eventually become his, and Rena will regain her lost energy in like a week.**

**Anyway, review, fav, commit and leave some feedback. Flamers will be shot but I will welcome ideas and critics you have.**

**Ja Ne**


	6. The Battle of ROOT

**Well here is the next chapter. Now I want to explain somethings.**

**Yes I know that it is moving kinda fast. The reason is due to the fact that the story doesn't really start till after the chuunin exams. The will be many original missions that will appear. I am speeding it up to get to the parts I really want.**

**Also yes Kushina is alive. No she wont be in the harem. Reason is simple. They still have mother son DNA links. When Naruto became Shadow things were added but it wouldn't make a huge genetic change. All the changes did were allow chaos energy to flow in him, condition his body and change his hair and eye colors. I repeat THEY WILL NOT BE TOGETHER, EVER in this fic. Sorry if you were looking forward to that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Root battle<p>

"Kaa-san?" Shadow asked.

Her eyes widen then got a defiant glint. "Who are you? Are you one of Danzo's cronies?"

Shadow lost the surprised look. "My name is Shadow, and no I'm not working for that damned cripple. I work only for the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'm here due to a pull I felt emanating from down here, so I decided to investigate it. Was it you to called to me?"

"No I was calling to my son and friend Rena. Due to me being the last host of her I hoped she would send my son here to get me out of here." The woman said.

"Interesting. Now what is your name? I have to be sure for something."

"It's Kushina Namikaze. Wife to the late Yodaime Minato Namikaze." She said as she identified herself.

Shadow started to chuckle then right out laughed. "I can't believe you're still alive. This is perfect." Shadow said.

"What's so funny?" Kushina yelled.

"Nothing, just thinking of the face of your son when you see him. Now hold still, I have to get those chains off you." Shadow said as purple energy formed around his hand.

He swiped his hand through the air and the chains snapped at the cuffs destroying them. Suddenly a ring formed around Kushina and she felt all the deteriorated muscle from years of disuse reform and strengthen back to the time she was before she was pregnant.

"There you go, all better. Now you can move on your own and be at full strength. Now let's kick the cripple's ass." He said smugly.

Shadow moved to the and focused his Chaos Energy to his fist and punched the door. _'Man I am grateful I know how to use chakra now. It has allowed me to use my Chaos energy in ways I could never have imagined.'_

Three ROOT agents appeared with weapons drawn with one wielding an O-katana. "Surrender and we won't kill you. Lord Danzo will love to have your skills under his command." The leader said in a monotone voice with no emotion.

Shadow simple smirked, than the next thing they knew he was behind the ROOT with the leaders O-katana in his hand with blood on the blade. Blood squirted out of their chests in a shallow but long cut then the wound seemed to cauterize. "Pathetic. I expected better from ANBU, even if you were ROOT. Kami, your weak." He turned to the surprised Kushina. "Let's go. I need to kill the cripple for treason to Jiji." He made a shadow clone and told him to go to get the real ANBU, Sarutobi and any other people needed to get rid of the traitor. Tell them he found Kushina.

Shadow got the sheath for the blade and put it on his back. He then stripped the root of any weapons and armor and put them in a scroll. He then tossed them in the cell and put them in chains.

Kushina was standing in shock. The boy in front of her managed to take down three ninja with ANBU level training mixed in with Danzo's and did it faster than they could blink. Whats more he did it while stealing a weapon from one of them.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked oh so intelligently.

Shadow looked at her with a blank face. "I'm called many things. My civvies, I'm a demon, a monster and other names of the like, same for a small number of ninja. To some I'm a teenage boy with that experience the worst of humans from a very early age. To my best friend and girlfriend I'm one of the best of humans if not a little cold. As I said earlier, the name I go by is Shadow, but to those who don't call me that I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, ex-host to the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune aka Rena, and future Hokage and master of the Chaos energy. I'm also your son." Shadow said with a small and soft smile.

Kushina heard it and saw the truth in his words. He really was her son. She rushed forward and gave him a bone crushing hug, whispering sorry over and over. After she calmed down a fire appeared and she grinned evilly. "Well sochi, what do you say we get the cripple back for making me miss your childhood."

Shadow smirk. "You read my mind Kaa-san. The clone I sent dispelled not too long ago. Guess, who is joining the assault."

"Who."

"All of the clan heads. Even the stoic Hiashi is joining. We do get Danzo to our selves. Jiji promised."

"Good. I'll show that fucker what happens when you get between a mother and her son." Kushina said evily.

*two hours later*

Shadow cut down another ROOT agent making sure he was still alive so he could be interrogated later and hopefully deprogrammed of the cripple's influence. Those to deeply set where killed without a moment's hesitation.

Kushina was deeply impressed by her son's skill and power. She made a mental note to ask who taught him and see if he could use the Uzumaki style. She also wanted to know what the energy he used was. She noticed he rarely used jutsu but used jutsu like moves a lot.

Shadow saw a door and shot a Chaos Spear towards it destroying it. "Knock knock. I'm coming in, whether you like it or not."

Suddenly sarbon get lunched at him. He pulls out a kunai and blocks the needles. In the room was the ROOT leader Danzo and three of his followers. Two looked to be the same age as Kakashi and one looked to be the same age as Shadow.

"So you are the one that released my prisoner and attacked my troops. Well young Naruto why did you do this." Danzo asked.

"Simple you held my mother captive for fourteen years, you helped the fucking idiots in the village try to kill me, you tried to make me a fucking weapon, you also probably caused many other problems in damn place and who knows what else you have here. All in all you need to be killed and have you body destroyed." Shadow said with a sneer.

One of the guards growled. "How dare you talk to Lord Danzo like that? He should be the leader of this world! He should be hokage not that weakling Sarutobi. Neither should you DEMO-" his words were cut off as Shadow stabbed him in the back much to the surprise of the others.

"Thank god he shut up. He was pissing me off." Shadow said calmly. He slowly turned to Danzo and placed his sword at his neck. "Now will you come quietly or do I have to kill you. Either you will die for the treasons you have committed."

Danzo then smirked. "You can try _boy_." Suddenly Danzo's bandaged hand grabbed the blade and moved it.

Shadow wide eyed, jumped and landed next to Kushina. "Kaa-san, can you take the lackeys? I want the cripple for myself."

Kushina nodded and ran to the two guards while Shadow rushed to Danzo, who pulled a blade out of his cane.

The two blades met, and sparks appeared due to the force the two were giving. Danzo then jumped back and removed the bandages showing a weird arm with Sharingan eyes in it.

Shadow saw this then growled. "You sick fuck! How dare you desecrate a body like that? Have you no honor and shame?"

"Please. I got them for power. The Sharingan is the most powerful kekkie genki ever. Nothing can match it."

"You are a fool to think that an eye makes you like a god. Nothing can compare to the power of a god. Not even the Kyuubi can claim that title."

"Doesn't matter, with these I can control the Kyuubi and thus you."

Shadow stared at him for a few seconds before laughing. "Not likely old man. Even if you could try, I have a near unbreakable will, that I'm sure your weakened one cant."

Shadow then vanished in a flash of green and appeared behind Danzo but the blade moved right through him not even hurting him.

"Impressed. It is an ability of the Sharingan called the Izumina. It allows me to move though space and not get hurt by attacks."

"Yes but I saw that one of your eyes closed meaning you can't use it ever again. Meaning I either, have to move faster than you, or just wear out your eyes. Should be relatively easy seeing as I haven't even taken off my limiters." Shadow said shocking everyone as he said it out loud.

Suddenly Shadow jumped back a good twenty feet from everyone. He sheathed his sword then placed a hand on his right golden band. "I think one should be fine."

CHING

The sound of the metal ring coming off was amplified due to no sound being made. Suddenly the power level exploded out, easily exciding the level of everyone in the room. Kushina was in awe in her son and had the feeling of being protected. The two guards were forced down to the ground due to the pure power. Danzo was sweating profusely.

"So you old fool, still think your all that? Pathetic, just pathetic… This is only one of the four limiters I've placed on me. Even then I have power that far exceeds that. Also this is just me letting it run rampant. Just image it controlled and being released in an attack." Shadow said with a devious smirk effectively scaring the hell out of the old man he was fighting. "Here let me show you."

The energy they felt suddenly retreated back to Shadow, causing him to glow a deep red color. His eyes seemed to glow, showing the red iris he had. The smirk never left his face, in fact it seemed to grow. He moved his hands closer together and over his face preventing anyone from seeing it and closed his hands to fists. He took in a deep breath.

Suddenly he moved his hands back to his arms back to his side and screamed.

"!"

The energy that surrounded him expanded in a dome of red energy nearly five feet in diameter and kicked up a lot of dust completely obscuring him. When the dust cleared Shadow had his arms by his side in a stance that seemed to be off guard. The floor he was on was pushed in a crater and seemed to be like glass.

Everyone was speechless and those fighting the former blond were scared for their lives, even Danzo.

"You see that you old cripple? That wasn't even truly using the energy that came from the limiter. I could do that without it easily. Give up and you won't die as painfully as possible, just by the blade for the executioners sword. Sarutobi-sama is here with most of the Jounin and the clan heads. You are dead either way."

Danzo glared at Shadow as if trying to burn a hole through him. "Never! Everything I've done is to make Konoha stronger. The fool Sarutobi can't lead this place to greatness, only I can. I will conquer the Elemental Nations and make us the strongest!"

"Correction you only want to make yourself stronger, you fucking bastard. You are just like that idiot Uchiha, thinking power means everything. Power means nothing in my eyes, it's just a stepping stone to the truly great. I want to protect those that I love, and that's why I use power. My emotions make me stronger will you just get weaker. It must be true if you resort to using those damnable eyes you have. Allow me to remove them from you." Shadow stated before he vanished and Danzo felt his arm fall off and something grip his left eye.

Then he felt something pull on it and felt immense pain. He opened his remaining eye to see Shadow standing there with the eye in his bloody hand.

"There, no monkey eyes left for you to use." He said as he crushed the eye and sent a blast of yellow energy at the severed arm causing a mini explosion destroying it completely so not even blood remained. "I leave the traitor to you Jiji." Shadow said as Sarutobi landed next to him in his battle gear.

"Thank you Shadow-kun. You will receive a huge pay-day for this. ANBU take the traitor to Ikibi and tell him to get everything out of him. Just leave him alive."

Two ANBU appeared grabbed Danzo and vanished. Kushina just knocked out the two remaining bodyguards and walked to Sarutobi, who smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see you alive Kushina. Maybe now Shadow can have the family he always wanted."

Kushina looked at Shadow with a sad smile and walked over to him and hugged him surprising him at the sudden action. But he calmed down and returned the hug. "It's nice to see you Kaa-san."

"You too Sochi, you too. Now lets go home. I really need a bath and you should get some rest. You look tried." Kushina said earning a chuckle from Shadow along with a mutter of 'being a mom, just two seconds in' which earned him a laugh from everyone.

Shadow ended the embrace and walked over to the inhibiter ring he discarded and slapped it on. As soon as it went on he felt the energy drain he should have felt hours ago. He closed his eyes and fell forward passing out being caught by a female ANBU wearing a cat mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Shadow got his mother back(as if it wasn't obvious). Now if you are wondering why Chaos Heal restored lost muscle mass, well I think of it as perfect healing. It will heal damn near everything, except severed limbs and long time death. If one died recently and were introduced to a chaos emerald powered heal, it will revive them. But there will be limits. after ten minutes it is too late and wont work.<strong>

**Now Danzo will die after this. Sorry if you like him, but fucker needed to die to get the story going and to allow for the civilian council to lose a shit load of power so the shinobi can reclaim the power needed to work effectively.**

**Oh about the whole limiter thing. In this Shadow with all four limiters off will equal Gobi level powers. But just because he has all the power doesn't mean his body can handle it all. As in the fic when he took off just one he was exhausted and passing out just after putting it on again. That was also due to a lot of fighting. Him taking off all four will could cause his body to stop working due to overload. While he is stronger than most humans he is still just a human and thus his body cant handle powers that make him as strong as the Gobi with out serious repercussions.**

**Oh just for a tiny tidbit. Shadow will keep the O-katana. it is an awesome sword and will be very useful. Thus I am thinking of giving him a sword style but I cant really pick one.**

**Any way folks the is the new chapter. Review, send complaints, give ideas and tell me if you want to see anything worth wild.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
